


key to his heart

by enablelove



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: This key is a promise that Carlos is faithful, that there’s nothing to hide from TK, that every part of Carlos is open and willing for TK to step into and make himself at home in.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	key to his heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Tarlos fandom for bringing me such joy all the time <3

It’s only been a month of them being official, but TK already feels at home in Carlos’ apartment. He’s even slept there a few nights, and that’s rare for him. While they do hang out at his own house sometimes, especially after his dad’s appointments, it’s nice to be a few miles away from him.

TK loves his dad, of course, but it’s amazing to have obnoxiously loud sex without worrying about who is within hearing shot. 

They’re heading to bed after a day of lounging around, making out, and some of that aforementioned sex, days finally miraculously aligning. Carlos and TK brush together at the counter, hips bumping. TK puts on a moisturizer his dad recommends for him, skin dry because of the fires they deal with and the Texas heat. Carlos smiles fondly at him as usual, the jerk.

TK gets on _his_ side of the bed, trying not to think of how easy this all is - how domestic. How even with Alex, it wasn’t like this. And he thought he wanted forever with him. 

Carlos is rummaging around in the bedside drawer for something.

“Didn’t know we were having that kind of night, baby,” TK teases, “what with our early calls tomorrow.”

Carlos turns around with something in his hands and a raised brow. 

“As appealing as that sounds, and believe me it does, you wore me out today,” Carlos jokes. TK smiles, not offended at all for being tired. A little smug maybe.

Carlos reaches over and holds his fist out. TK holds out an open palm under it and feels a small weight drop into it. 

He pulls the item close to inspect and sees that it’s a key, and a keychain of cowboy boots. He looks up at Carlos for explanation.

“I love having you here, and I thought you may want your own key for whenever you want to come over or take a breather or whatever,” Carlos says with a shrug.

TK knows it’s too soon to move in, but this key means much more than that.

This key is a promise that Carlos is faithful, that there’s nothing to hide from TK, that every part of Carlos is open and willing for TK to step into and make himself at home in.

He feels himself fill up with emotion, at the sheer weight of promise he’s holding in his hand. At the symbolism attached to Carlos wanting him around all the time. 

Carlos is smiling a little tremulously at him, like he knows exactly what’s going on in TK’s head.   
At how much more this key means to him, especially after the last failed relationship. 

TK holds the key tight, indentations of metal digging into his palm, and uses his other hand to pull Carlos in for a bruising kiss, trying to transfer every thought bubbling up inside him. 

Love and understanding and relief and gratefulness and so many other words are thrumming through him, but he’s not ready for them to be released yet. It’s too soon, and while he knows Carlos will be gracious, he just needs a little more time.

It doesn’t seem like Carlos is going anywhere anytime soon anyway. 

“Thank you,” TK whispers, finally pulling back and pressing a soft kiss to Carlos’ neck, a place he’s marked as his own.

Carlos reciprocates with a kiss at TK’s temple, and it’s so achingly delicate, that it’s perfect.   
.


End file.
